التمرد
by Residentevil80
Summary: لا يمكن لها ان تستمر بخيانته فهو الوحيد الذي اهتم لامرها يوما


**" ****لم يكن ذاك اليوم الذي تلقيت فيه اتصالا من ****(****المنظمة****)****يوما عاديا البتة****, ****فقد رأيت في نفس اليوم كابوسا ****.. ****و لعلي اعتدت رؤية الكوابيس من قبل ****,****لكن هذا الكابوس كان مختلفاً ****... ****كأنه إشارة من أن مجهول ما سيحدث أو لعله قد حدث بالفعل****. ****لم اعتقد أني سأصاب بالتوتر بهذا الشكل بعد ذلك الاتصال ****... ****لطالما كنت خائفة من هذا اليوم ****... ****خائفة من مهمة متعلقة بليون ****... ****لست ادري سبب خوفي هذا ****... ****لم أفكر بالخوف يوما لطالما كنت ناجحة ****, ****لطالما أنجزت جميع مهامي بدون أي تردد ومهما كانت الظروف****, ****إذا ما الأمر ؟ ****... ****لماذا الأمر مختلف عندما يتعلق بليون ؟ لماذا تساورني مشاعر التوتر و الخوف و القلق في آن معا ****!****؟****"**

**ايدا ونغ**** كانت تحدث نفسها محدقة باتجاه بناء عال يطل على حديقة فرانكلين التي اعتاد الأطفال و المراهقين الشباب و بعض العجائز التواجد بها****. ****الطابق رقم ****9 ****كان هدف ناظرها****, ****لقد وجدت عنوانه من دون صعوبة تذكر ****.. ****فرغم انه عميل سري للحكومة الاميريكية إلا أن ****ليون**** على ما يبدو ليس من الذين يخفون أنفسهم كبقية العملاء****, ****بل يحب أن يعيش كجميع الناس****. ****الساعة قاربت العاشرة مساءا و حتى الآن لم تلحظ أي علامة على وجوده داخل منزله****, ****كان عليها أن تحصل على معلومات من حاسبه الشخصي صنفت بأنها سرية جدا****... ****ورغم أن ****(****المنظمة****)****لم تعطي تفاصيل إضافية عن مضمون تلك المعلومات لكن ايدا كانت تعرف أنها مهمة جدا بشكل ما****, ****ذلك أن ****(****المنظمة****)****أمرتها بسرقة القرص الصلب بكامله ****...**

**لقد أمضت ****4 ****أيام طوال تجوب المكان لتتأكد من وجوده بالجوار و لكن لم يظهر أي اثر للعميل الاميريكي بعد ****.. ****كانت تتمنى أن يكون في مهمة عمل تتطلب سفره فالأمور ستكون أسهل في غيابه قد يكون هذا اعترافا غير مباشر بصعوبة مهمتها لكن أي عجب ****! ****فلا احد يعرف ****ليون**** كما تعرفه ****ايدا ونغ****!.**

**الساعة قاربت الحادية عشرة عندما قررت ايدا أن تدخل شقته****, ****بدأت نسمات الخريف الباردة تخز وجهها أثناء توجهها إلى مدخل البناء و تتحرك رويدا متنقلة في أطرافها رغم ارتداءها معطفا من فرو الثعالب الناعم الذي انتهى عند أسفل ركبتيها و اظهر بنطالا اسود اللون كانت ترتديه في معظم مهامها ****... ****عند دخولها و اتجاهها إلى المصعد ****.. ****استمعت إلى صوت حذائها في الصمت المحيط بها****, ****كان المكان هادئا جدا عدا بعض الأصوات البعيدة القادمة من الأدوار العلوية ****.. ****لم يكن يدور ببال ****ايدا**** أي شيء عندما دخلت المصعد و اتجه إصبعها إلى مفتاح الطابق التاسع ****... ****لكنها توقفت قليلا كان واضحا أنها تعيد التفكير مرارا بكيفية دخول شقة العميل الاميريكي وبدلا من الضغط عليه اتجه إصبعها نحو المفتاح رقم ****14 ****و أغلق المصعد بابه بعد لحظات ****.**

**بدأ المصعد بالتوجه إلى الأعلى أثناء ذلك بدأ التوتر داخلها يتصاعد كلما أدركت بأنها تقترب من مكان إقامة ****ليون****, ****و شعرت بأنها لا تستطيع الاحتمال أكثر من هذا التوتر فبدأت بالشهيق و الزفير بشكل منتظم لتخفف من توترها و حاولت التفكير بأن كل شيء على ما يرام و أنها ستنهي مهمتها بشكل تام ودون أي ملاحظة من سكان البناء ****... ****لكن هذه الأفكار امتزجت بالرهبة و الخوف ****... ****مازالت بطريقة ما غير مطمئنة و تمنت لو أنها تستطيع معرفة المستقبل فقط لتطمئن أن ****ليون**** ليس في الجوار ****. ****فتح باب المصعد و خطت ايدا خارجه بسرعة****, ****و نظرت من حولها متأملة المكان ****... ****انه الدور رقم ****14 ****و قد بدا كأنه خال من سكانه****. "****لقد تم إنشاءه حديثا لعله لم يُسكن بعد****" ... ****كانت تفكر****.. ****لكنها طردت أفكارها بسرعة ناظرة إلى الأعلى ****"****سطح البناء****" ****فكرت من جديد ****.. ****و اندفعت باتجاهه ****...**

**وجدت ****ايدا**** نفسها على سطح البناء و سرعان ما عادت النسمات الباردة تلفح وجهها من جديد منبئة ببرد قارس على وشك القدوم****, ****و قد زادها هبوط الليل برودة و جفافا****, ****لم تطل ****ايدا**** الانتظار و اندفعت باتجاه احد أطراف البناء الذي كان يطل على حديقة فرانكلين****, ****و بدأت بالعمل فورا فخلعت معطفها الناعم الذي لم يكن سوى ستار لقميص عسكري اسود اللون ذو أزرار فضية****, ****و كانت تزينه بعض الشعارات التي لم تكن سوى عبارة عن فراشة قرمزية ****... ****الشعار المميز ****لإيدا****. ****كانت ****ايدا**** مخفية حقيبة سوداء معلقة على ظهرها و حقيبة اصغر من الأولى معلقة على جانبها الأيسر فيما كان معلقا على جانب ركبتها اليمنى حاضن مسدس ****(****البلاك تيل****) ****خاصتها****.**

**كان السواد قد استحكم المكان عندما أخرجت ****ايدا**** مسدسها الحبلي من حقيبتها الجانبية و أطلقته على احد الأعمدة في محيط سطح البناء و بعد ثبات الحبل و تأكدها من متانته تسلقت الحافة لتهبط رويدا رويدا بعدها للأسفل كانت ****ايدا**** تعلم أن عليها أن تفعل ذلك دون إصدار أي صوت أو ضجيج ملحوظ ****, ****كما عليها أن تتجنب النوافذ و الشرفات وصولا إلى شرفة شقة ****ليون**** في الدور التاسع****, ****و بسرعة كبيرة و دون أي ضجة كانت على الشرفة المقصودة بقفزتين****, ****و رغم أن هبوطها على الشرفة أحدث صوتا ضعيفا لكنها لم تعتقد أن أحدا تنبه أو حتى سمع هذا الصوت****, ****لكن حتى و إن سُمع صوتها من يكن ليهتم بهذا في هذا الوقت؟ ****...**

**بعد وقوفها****, ****حاولت ****ايدا**** أن تنظر خلسة داخل الشقة لتتأكد من وجود أي حركة داخله****. ****مرت لحظات ثقيلة دون أن تلحظ شيئا فقررت أن تدخل مباشرة****, ****لكنها لم تنسى إخراج مسدسها و تصويبه باتجاه الأمام حتى لا تفاجئ فهي لا تحب أن تُفاجئ من قبل ****ليون****-****إن كان موجودا****-, ****و بفتحها للباب دخلت ****ايدا**** على مهل و قد أمعنت النظر في كل جهة من الغرفة التي وجدت نفسها فيها ****"****إنها غرفة الجلوس****" ****حدثت نفسها بينما استمرت بالتحقق من وجود أي شيء أو أي حياة داخل الشقة****. ****كانت الغرفة متوسطة الحجم و كانت أرضيتها الخشبية مغطاة بسجاد حمل نقوش جميلة من شتى الألوان****, ****أما الجدران فكانت مطلية باللون الأزرق الداكن تخللته بعض الخطوط البيضاء****. ****الأثاث كان عبارة عن كنبتين من الجلد إحداهما توضعت خلف نافذة الشرفة التي دخلت منها و الأخرى بمحاذاتها و لكن غير مستندة إلى أي جدار و مقابلها كان يمكن أن يُرى التلفاز و ملحقاته من أجهزة الدي في دي و المستقبل و السماعات ****... ****و بجانب التلفاز وقفت مكتبة عريضة كبيرة امتلأت بالكتب و الأوراق و الملفات****. ****لم يكن ****ليون**** يختلف عن غيره من الناس فهو يمتلك ما يمتلك الإنسان العادي و الغرفة لم توحي بأي شيء غير عادي عدا ****... ****أنها لم تلاحظ أي صور فيها ****"****لعله يحتفظ بصوره في المكتبة****" ****فكرت ****ايدا****.. ****لكنها لم تكن لتضيع الوقت في مشاهدة صور ****ليون**** بل يجب أن تنهي ما قدمت من اجله ****... ****لذا عليها أولا التأكد من باقي غرف الشقة ****.. ****قبل أن تذهب إلى غرفة نوم العميل الاميريكي حيث حاسوبه****... **

**فتحت ****ايدا**** باب غرفة الجلوس بتمهل وهي تصغي جيدا لأي صوت قد تكون غافلة عنه****, ****لكنها لم تسمع شيئا سوى الهدوء****.. ****الباب كان يؤدي إلى رواق****, ****و قد لاحظت ****ايدا**** غرفة المطبخ مباشرة أمامها و إلى اليسار في آخر الرواق كان هناك بابان احدهما كان باب الشقة الخارجي و على اليسار جانبا غرفة ما فكرت ****ايدا**** أنها غرفة النوم****. ****خرجت ****ايدا**** من غرفة الجلوس و تفقدت في البداية المطبخ الذي كان مرتبا و أنيقا مما أوحى ****لايدا**** أن ****ليون**** قد خرج في مهمة عمل منذ أسبوع على الأقل****, ****و تابعت تقدمها باتجاه غرفة النوم و قد بدأ العرق يتصبب من جبينها و هي تقترب رويدا رويدا و نظرت إلى مقبض الباب و فكرت بركله لكنها استبعدت الفكرة خوفا من إصدار ضجة كبيرة يسمعها الجيران****, ****فقررت وضع أذنها على الباب علها تسمع شيئا على الطرف الآخر منه****... ****بعد لحظات تأكدت ****ايدا**** بأن الغرفة خالية فمدت يدها إلى مقبض الباب و أدارته****, ****لكن المقبض لم يدر ****... " ****انه مقفل****", ****لكن ايدا ليست من النوع الذي يتراجع أمام باب مقفل****, ****و بسرعة و بدون أي تلكؤ أخرجت مشبكين ووضعتهما في قفل الباب بشكل مثلث مفتوح و مضت تحرك في المشبك العلوي منتظرة صوت استسلام القفل ****... ****و في هذه الأثناء كانت تفكر متسائلة عن سبب إقفال ****ليون**** لهذا الباب ****... ****إن كان بسبب معلومات حاسبه الشخصي فلم لم يضع قفلا أكثر إحكاما من قفل باب عادي ****"****ربما لم يتوقع أن يجرؤ احد على اقتحام شقته أو لعله قد احكم إقفال الباب الرئيسي****" ****أجابت نفسها ****...****لحظات و ألقى القفل استسلامه و فتح باب الغرفة ****" ****إنها غرفة النوم****" ****حدثت نفسها و هي تكاد لا تصدق أنها ترى كل شيء يخص حياة العميل الاميريكي – كينيدي****- ****كما تطلق ****(****المنظمة****)****عليه ****.**

**الغرفة لم تكن كغرف المشاهير أو الممثلين الذين اعتادوا على البذخ و الترفه****, ****بل كانت غرفة بسيطة متوسطة الحجم تحوي موقدا للنار في وسطها و مكتبا صغيرا بالإضافة إلى خزانة الثياب في الجهة اليمنى البعيدة و بجانبها باب صغير بينما توضع صندوق كبير في الجهة اليسرى واستطاعت ****إيدا**** الحكم عليه بأنه مقفل و لكن شيئا آخر لفت نظرها و هو الغبار الذي يكسو الصندوق ****" ****يبدو انه لم يفتح منذ زمن طويل****" ****فكرت في نفسها****. ****على الجدران لم تلحظ إلا لوحة تحوي ورقة شبه ممزقة و قد ألصقت و أصلحت و تم وضعها في إطار كأنها شيء قيم ****"****من يعلق لوحة كهذه؟****!****" ****تساءلت مستغربة****. ****كان منظر الغرفة كئيبا ممزوج ببعض الاحترام****,**

**لكن لماذا لم تلحظ أي صور لعائلة ****ليون**** أو أصدقاءه؟****! ... ****شعور غريب و قوي بدأ يسري داخلها و هي تخفض مسدسها ****.. ****شعور بالغضب ممزوج بالكآبة و تأنيب الضمير ****... ****شعور جعلها تنسى لماذا أتت أصلا إلى هذا المكان****.**

_**-**_**الوحدة التي يعيشها هذا الشخص لا يمكن لأي إنسان أن يقبل بها ****, ****كيف يمكن ****لليون**** العيش هكذا؟؟ سبع سنوات منذ تسرب فيروس ****(****جي****) ****و تفشي مدينة ****(****الراكون****) ****بالزومبي ****... ****سبع سنوات من الوحدة القاتلة **_**-**_**فكرت بغضب****, ****و أدارت رأسها ثانية باتجاه الإطار الجميل الذي يحوي تلك الورقة المهترئة و لم تستطع الانتظار أكثر لتقترب و تعرف أي ورقة مهمة تلك بالنسبة إلى ****ليون****,****لكن و في نفس الوقت كان جزء منها يلومها على الاستماع لمشاعرها و يحثها على المضي قدما في مهمتها فالحاسوب قريب و عملية فك القرص الصلب ليست بمعقدة****, ****لما التردد إذا ؟****... ****لماذا يجب أن تتوقف لتتأمل حياة هذا الإنسان؟؟****... ****المشاعر هي علامة ضعف و****(****المنظمة****)****لن تقبل بفشل المهمة بسبب هذه – المشاعر****- ****أو أي سبب آخر****, " ****لكن الأمر لن يستغرق طويلا سألقي نظرة على اللوحة فحسب****" ****حدثت نفسها باقتناع و بخطى منتظمة اتجهت ****ايدا**** إلى اللوحة و أثناء ذلك أخذت نبضات قلبها بالتزايد كلما اقتربت****, ****و حتى وقوفها أمام اللوحة كانت تشعر أن قلبها يهم بأن يقفز من التوتر الذي ملأه****.**

**" ****إلى ****ليون**** اس كينيدي ****...****نهنئك على تعيينك في شرطة مدينة الراكون****, ****جميعنا نترقب مجيئك و نعدك بالاهتمام و العناية بك ****... ****التوقيع جميع الرفاق في قسم شرطة الراكون****" , ****أصبح قلب ****ايدا**** ثقيلا بعد قراءة هذه الورقة ****...**

**هذه الورقة أتت مباشرة من مدينة الراكون المدمرة****. ****ليون**** لم يستحق ما جرى له في التاسع و العشرين من سبتمبر من سنة ****1998 ****لقد كان متوجها إلى عمله الجديد بكل حماسة و حيوية****, ****لقد قضت ****(****أمبريلا****)****على مستقبله المهني كما قضت على آلاف أرواح الناس بفيروس ****(****جي****) ..****لم يكن ****ليون**** لينسى ما فعلت ****(****امبريلا****)****, ****لقد تغير منحى حياته كليا و أصبح همه الوحيد القضاء عليها****, ****و لم تكن ****ايدا**** لتنسى أيضا ما فعله ****ليون**** لأجلها في ذلك الوقت****, ****كانت مكلفة بسرقة فيروس ****(****جي****), ****و كادت أن تموت بيد تلك المرأة****- ****بيركين ****- ****لولا انه اندفع بسرعة كافية ليتلقى الرصاصة التي كانت موجهة إلى قلبها****, ****لكنها تساءلت مرارا لماذا؟****! ****لماذا لم يتركها تتلقى تلك الرصاصة؟ لماذا كان عليه أن يواجه الموت من اجل شخص لا يعرفه؟ هل لأنه كان يردد دوما بأنه مسؤول عن العناية بها و أن ذلك واجبه كضابط شرطة؟؟****! ... " ****غبي****! " ****رددت ****ايدا**** في الصمت المحيط بها مبتسمة بشكل طفيف لكن ابتسامتها لم تكن ساخرة ****... ****كانت تعني شيئا آخر ****... ****كانت ممتنة لإنقاذها لكنها لم تفهم حتى هذه اللحظة سبب امتنانها ****... ****لم تكن من النوع الذي يهتم****, ****بل اعتادت على استغلال نقاط ضعف خصومها في تحقيق أهدافها ****, ****أما ****ليون**** فهو أول من وقفت عاجزة أمام تصرفاته****,****لم يكن مجرد شخص التقت به****, ****كان ربما التغيير الوحيد الذي حصل خلال حياتها المهنية****, ****فهي مازالت نفسها****,****لكن الأمور تأخذ منحى آخر عندما يكون ****ليون**** قريبا****...**

**في اسبانيا كانت تسعى للحصول على عينة ****" ****اللاس بلاجا****" ****لكنها أيضا كانت تسعى إلى حماية ****ليون**** و رغم أن الهدف من ذلك بشكل أساسي كان للحصول على ****"****اللاس بلاجا****" ****إلا أنها أيضا كانت ترغب في إبقاء ****ليون**** حيا و إقناع ****"****ألبرت ويسكر****" ****بأنه قد قضى في جزيرة****"****سادلر****" ****المدمرة ف****ويسكر**** لم يكن يرغب بأن ينجو ****ليون**** من التفجير حتى لا يعلم أي شخص بما حدث على تلك الجزيرة و بالتالي إبقاء فيروس ****"****اللاس بلاجا****" ****أمرا سريا عن العالم الذي ينوي تغييره و بناء شركة ****"****امبريلا****" ****من جديد على أنقاضه ****.**

**كانت تعلم أن ****ويسكر**** سيسعى للتخلص منها لاحقا بعد الحصول على العينة****, ****و لكنها تمكنت من قلب خطته رأسا على عقب بعد إرسالها عينة ميتة للفيروس إليه و الاختفاء عن أنظاره****, ****و سيسعى ****ويسكر**** للبحث عنها لكنها تعرف كيف تختبئ و لن يتمكن من إيجادها و بنفس الوقت لن يفكر بأن ****ليون**** حي و انه قد تمكن من الهرب مع ابنة الرئيس الاميريكي فقد ضربت عصفوران بحجر في تلك الخطوة****. ****لكن الأسئلة ازدحمت في ذهن ****ايدا**** عن الهدف من كل هذا ****... ****الهدف من مساعدة ****ليون****؟؟؟ ماذا إن وقعت بين يديه بالمستقبل ؟ فهي مطلوبة أيضا كما هو الحال مع ****ويسكر****... ...,****لكن بالمقابل كان يساورها إحساس بأن ****ليون**** لا يرغب بالقبض عليها ****.. ****كان بإمكانه فعل ذلك عندما التقيا في قلعة ****رامون سالازار****... ****ذلك اللقاء الذي استمرت بالتفكير فيه و التفكير بكل كلمة خاطبها ****ليون**** بها ****... " ****لماذا ****ايدا**** ؟؟؟****" ... ****كان سؤاله ممزوجا بالإحباط بعد معرفته بأنها تعمل لصالح ****ويسكر****...**

**تنهدت ****ايدا**** بينما تلاشت أفكارها بفعل نداء آخر يحثها على إكمال مهمتها التي قدمت من اجلها و التي أضاعت وقتا كافيا فيها ****.. ****فخطت مسرعة نحو مكتب ****ليون**** و جلست على كرسيه و أخرجت معداتها من حقيبتها الخلفية لتبدأ بعملية فك القرص الصلب لكن ماهية المعلومات السرية جعلتها تتراخى ثانية ****... ****عليها أن تعرف أي معلومات سرية تلك التي أرسلت من اجلها****, "****لن تعرف ****(****المنظمة****)****بذلك حتما إذا أسرعت قدر الإمكان لإكمال مهمتها****"****حدثت نفسها و هي تنظر إلى ساعتها الرقمية****. **

**ضغطت مفتاح التشغيل و اخذ جهاز الحاسب بالعمل ****... ****لحظات للولوج إلى نظام التشغيل ****.. ****الأمور كانت طبيعية****, ****لكن سرعان ما اتسعت عيناها عندما لاحظت خلفية نظام التشغيل التي كانت عبارة عن شعار ****R.P.D ****الذي يرمز إلى قسم شرطة الراكون و في إحدى زوايا الخلفية كتب تاريخ ****29/9/1998 .. ****كان واضحا أن ****ليون**** ما زال يعاني مما حصل منذ ****7 ****سنوات في مدينة الراكون ****... ****تحت التاريخ كانت هناك كتابة غير واضحة حاولت ****ايدا**** التمعن بها****, ****لكنها لم تستطع قراءتها بسبب صغر حجم الخط الذي كتبت به****,****و كما أنها أضاعت وقتا كثيرا سابقا****, ****لم تكن بحاجة إلى إضاعة وقت أكثر مما فعلت****... **

**بدأت ****ايدا**** محاولتها للولوج إلى ملفات ****ليون**** و استخدمت مهاراتها لفك الرموز التي استخدمها العميل الاميريكي في حماية ملفاته و لم تجد صعوبة في ذلك و بدأت الشاشة تظهر أنواع الملفات على شكل صفحات****. ****كانت معظم الملفات عبارة عن تقارير ****ليون**** في مكافحة أنشطة ****"****امبريلا****" ****في العالم****, ****و تقارير أخرى عن مدى انتشار فيروس ****"****جي****" ****و فيروس ****"****تي****" ****في السوق السوداء و أسماء بعض العلماء الذين اختفوا بعد انهيار ****"****امبريلا****" ****و لم يعثر عليهم حتى هذا الوقت****, ****وفي احد الملفات وجدت تقريره عن فيروس ****"****اللاس بلاجا****" ****و أحداث اسبانيا****, ****لقد ذكر التقاءه ب****جاك كراوزر ****الذي أصبح يعمل لصالح ****"****اللوس ايليمينادوس****" ****بعد افتعاله حادثة تحطم طائرته و موته و قد كان هو الشخص الذي اختطف ابنة الرئيس غراهام****, ****كما ذكر****" ****لويس سيرا****" ****احد الأشخاص الذين عملوا مع ****"****سادلر****" ****في تطوير فيروس ****"****اللاس بلاجا****".. ****تابعت ****ايدا**** قراءة التقرير إلى آخره و قد وصف ****ليون**** فيه كيف يؤثر الفيروس الجديد على حامله و قدراته التي تفوقت على فيروسي ****"****تي****" ****و ****"****جي****", ****إلا أن ****ايدا**** لم تجد أي شيء عنها و لا حتى أي تفصيل صغير****, ****لقد ذكر ****ليون****ويسكر**** و محاولته الحصول على الفيروس****, ****و لكنه ذكر أن ****كراوزر**** هو من أُرسل للحصول على ذلك الفيروس و التجسس على ****"****اللوس ايليمينادوس****", ****كما لم يذكر إن كان ****ويسكر**** قد نجح في ذلك أم لا ****... ****مرة أخرى أخذت ****ايدا**** تشعر بالضيق و عدم الارتياح ****.. ****إن ****ليون**** مازال يحميها حتى بعد علمه أنها تعمل لويسكر****,****لكنها أخذت تتقبل هذا السلوك فهذه ليست المرة الأولى التي يفعل فيها ذلك****, ****مع ذلك أخذت تتساءل مرة أخرى عن السبب ****... ****لماذا يفعل هذا ؟؟؟ ****... ****ما لذي يدفعه لحمايتها ؟؟ و هل يعرف يا ترى أنها تتجسس على ****ويسكر**** و لا تعمل لصالحه صراحة****. ****لا ****... ****هذا غير ممكن****, ****فقد مثلت دورها بإتقان في اسبانيا و لا بد أن ****ليون**** حتما صدق ذلك****... ****إذا لماذا يستمر بسلوكه رغم علمه أن ذلك قد يؤدي إلى تدمير مستقبله المهني ؟؟؟ ****... ****تنهدت ****ايدا**** مغلقة عيناها ****.. ****و عاودها ذلك الكابوس الذي رأته الليلة الماضية ****...**

*** ****قطعت رصاصة أخرى الهدوء الذي خيم ****, ****لكنها لم تصب هدفها ****, ****لقد اختبأت ****ايدا**** جيدا من خصمها الذي يبدو عليه الإصرار على قتلها فقد تمكن من إصابة مسدسها في الرصاصة الأولى و المسدس الآن على بعد أمتار عنها لكنها يجب أن تكون سريعة للوصول إليه و خصمها يبدو عليه المهارة في إطلاق النار لذا كان عليها انتظار لحظة مناسبة ****... ****أخرجت ****ايدا**** مرآتها التي اعتادت على حملها دائما و وجهتها بهدوء إلى مصدر إطلاق النار بينما كانت لا تزال تحتمي بالجدار****, ****كانت تريد أن تعرف أي نوع من الخصوم تواجه ****, ****لحظات و لمحت امرأة شقراء في منتصف الثلاثينات تلبس معطفا ابيضا و تصوب مسدسا باتجاهها و لوهلة ظنت ****ايدا**** أنها احد علماء ****"****امبريلا****" ****و قد تعرف أي شي عن فيروس ****"****جي****" .. ****لذا قررت أن تلاحقها لكنها يجب أن تصل إلى مسدسها في البداية و دوى صوت رصاصة ثالثة بينما سحبت ****ايدا**** مرآتها بسرعة ****.. ****لقد رأت المرأة ما كانت تفعل فتكلمت بصوت عال ****" ****لا يوجد شيء لك هنا أيتها اللصة ****... " .. ****إذا تلك المرأة تعرف لماذا قدمت ****ايدا**** إلى هنا ****, ****لم تعتقد ****ايدا**** انه يمكن لأحد أن يتوقع قدومها****, ****إن هذا سيستدعي إقفال فم تلك المرأة للنجاح بالمهمة ****... " ****الآن ****ايدا****... ****تحركي****" ****و انطلقت ****ايدا**** بسرعة كبيرة نحو المسدس لتلتقطه و قد خيل إليها سماع صوت يخاطبها ****" ****ايدا****... ****لا ****" ****لكن الرصاصة التي انطلقت من المرأة ذات الرداء الأبيض كانت أسرع منها فوصلت إلى هدفها لكن هدفها لم يكن ****ايدا**** في هذه المرة بل كان المسدس الملقى على الأرض لقد كانت تلك المرأة ذكية جدا فقد أدركت أن ****ايدا**** سوف تحاول الحصول على المسدس ****... ****و ابتعد المسدس عن ****ايدا**** و أدركت ****ايدا**** أنها النهاية و أن الرصاصة التالية ستقتلها فالتفتت لتلقي النظرة الأخيرة على قاتلتها فرأتها تصوب مسدسها إليها و هي تقول****" ****الوداع****" ... ****و دوى صوت الرصاصة لم تتحرك ****ايدا**** لكن وميضا ازرق اللون هو من جعلها تتحرك بسرعة و تسقط أرضا و قد سمعت صوت تأوه لكنها لم تدرك ما حصل حتى نهضت ثانية و رأت منقذها ****... "****ليون****... ****لماذا؟****" ****كان أمرا غريبا حقا لقد تلقى هذا الشرطي الرصاصة التي كانت تبحث عنها دون أدنى تفكير انه سيموت بدلا عنها ****, " ****لا بد انه شخص أحمق ****" ****حدثت ****ايدا**** نفسها و هي تراقب الشرطي الفاقد لوعيه و قد بدأت الدماء تسيل من كتفه ****, ****لقد كان هذا شيئا جديدا لم تعرفه سابقا****, ****لم تعتد الشفقة من قبل فهي علامة ضعف****, ****لكنها تتراخى الآن أمام هذا الشرطي ****.. ****و تظهر نوعا من التردد في تركه و المضي قدما في مهمتها فالمرأة ما زالت قريبة و هي تستطيع اخذ مسدس ****ليون**** و اللحاق بها ****, ****لكن ****ايدا**** لم تكن ممن ينكرون الجميل****, ****بالإضافة إلى أنها لطالما كانت تكن الاحترام لرجال الشرطة لذلك لن تترك من أنقذها منذ قليل هكذا ****... ****على الأقل عليها سحبه إلى مكان امن ****... ****و نظرت ثانية إليه و قد واصل الدم تدفقه حتى وصل إلى ثوبها الأحمر و اصطبغ به جاعلا منه ذو لون أكثر احمرار ****" ****هيا ****ليون****..." ****و اقتربت منه لتطمئن انه مازال على قيد الحياة ****, ****لكنه لا يتحرك ****, ****كان شعره الأشقر قد انسدل على عينيه المغمضتين و شفتاه بدأت بالتحول إلى اللون الرمادي ****, ****وضعت ****ايدا**** أذنها على صدره قرب قلبه لكنها لم تسمع ضربات القلب و أمسكت يده الباردة بفزع لتحاول الإحساس بأي نبض لكنها لم تشعر بأي شيء أيضا ****" ****اللعنة ****... ****لا يمكن أن تكون ميتا ****, ****لم فعلت هذا أيها الشرطي الغبي؟****! , ****أنا لم اطلب منك أن تهدر حياتك هكذا ****, ****هل يجب عليك لعب دور البطل دائما؟****!" ****صاحت في نفسها غاضبة ****, ****و أتى صوت المرأة من خلفها قائلا ****" ****لقد ضحى بحياته من اجل شخص لا يستحق و لا يساوي شيئا ****, ****و الآن ستموتين معه أيضا ****" ****و استدارت ****ايدا**** ببطء لترى المرأة شاهرة مسدسها ****... ****و دوى صوت الرصاصة الذي أيقظتها من هذا الكابوس*******

**و فتحت ****ايدا**** عيناها مذعورة لكأنما كان الكابوس حقيقة و نظرت من حولها ثم تنفست صعداء الاطمئنان عندما لاحظت نفسها في غرفة ****ليون**** ثانية ****, ****لكن كلمات المرأة –بيركين****- ****مازالت في رأسها ****" ****ضحى بحياته من اجل شخص لا يستحق و لا يساوي شيئا****" , ****ربما كانت على حق فهي سببت ل****ليون**** الكثير من المشاكل و كاد أن يموت بسببها بينما ما زال هو مستمرا بحمايتها و التستر عليها و الآن هي في منزله لتسرق معلومات حاسبه الشخصي السرية ****, ****و لأول مرة فكرت ****ايدا**** أن ما تفعله لا يفعله إلا الأوغاد ****... ****لم تكن ****ايدا**** شخصا وغدا ****... ****لكنها شعرت أنها في طريقها إلى ذلك إذا نفذت مهمتها و سرقت معلومات الحاسب الشخصي للرجل الوحيد الذي اهتم لأمرها يوما****... ****لذلك تكلمت ****ايدا**** لتسمع نفسها صوتها المقتنع بما ستفعله الآن ****" ****لا أستطيع فعل هذا ****... ****لن أنفذ المهمة****" ****و بدأ جزء آخر منها يحدثها ****" ****أمجنونة أنتي؟****! ... ****إن عدم تنفيذ المهمة يعني الموت لقد قطعتي مسافة طويلة من اجل تنفيذها و الآن المعلومات بين يديك و تتوقفين من اجل كابوس فقط؟****!**** " ... ****لكنها تعود لتسمع صوتها قائلة ****" ****لن استغل ليون بعد الآن****... ****لقد سئمت طعنه مرارا و تكرار و إفساد حياته على الدوام****... " ****و نهضت ****ايدا**** بينما استمر الصوت الداخلي بلومها على ما تفعل دون إدراك العواقب و أنها ستدفع ثمنا باهظا إن لم تعد و تكمل مهمتها****, ****إلا أنها استمرت بالتقدم نحو باب غرفته للخروج و أثناء سيرها ألقت النظرة الأخيرة على الورقة القيمة المعلقة فوق سريره و تحدثت مقتنعة ****" ****لا بد سألتقي بك ****ليون****... ****سألتقي بك كصديقة و ليس كخصم****" ... ****كانت تلك آخر كلمات ****ايدا ونغ**** قبل الخروج من منزل ****ليون اس كينيدي**


End file.
